User talk:The evil O,malley/Fanon for Noobs
la Oh amen to this, its a fucking awesome guideline! Now to get idiots to read it... And i'm quoted :D Also my ship is referenced :S Random. --Ajax 013 17:00, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Dude! Thats freakin' awesome. If theres someone who can't understand that... Theres a problem.--Kebath 'Holoree 18:13, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, we ought to add this to the Welcome template. It'd probably help a whole lot. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:17, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Sweet! My ultra grunt is stated as the favourite grunt of O'malley on the page! And this would probably help tell users who are new (and have a generally low IQ level :P) what is right and what is wrong. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:04, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Everyone, thanks. I made a guide for LotR fanon too (Im the admin there so play nice).--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 21:20, 31 October 2007 (UTC) May Elbereth Githoniel (hope I spelled that right) be with you. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:26, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks, it's over here http://lotrfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_evil_O%2Cmalley/Guide_to_lotr.Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 21:33, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I would be a little "happier", if you noobs actually ''Took my advice before I say tough luck and leave the now poluted wiki (Yes, im leaving).--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:20, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Leaving, eh? we'll see how long this lasts -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 11:41, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Yay, Dean was mentioned. Cheers, Can i? Add some stuff, i can think of some things you missed that are obvious/common sense but people STILL do it. pwease? --Ajax 013 12:08, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Yes, but if you are going to add a part to it. Tell me what it is, and I will let you. (Goes to all). --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 02:59, 3 November 2007 (UTC) This was very helpful. You did a great job on help'n newbs like me. Thumbs up.-Anno 'Rhculee 21:26, 14 November 2007 (UTC)(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Another great idea brought to you by the Evil O'Malley --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:44, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I'm feelin good.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 00:23, 15 November 2007 (UTC) NEW RULE Whenever a major change happens (Like a new section or new paragraph), put your sig at the top where it says: Most recent update by: And put your sig.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 21:31, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, Nogard is mentioned!! -- Could you mention why you think the Fraction is bad. You said only a single word: Predator. What do you mean with that? Is it too similar to Predators? Or didn't you think it was bad at all? Please, explain! 20:42, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Interesting Okay, first off: It's very nice. Second off: It's too biased. Third off: Change noobs to new community members. Fourth: Fix some spelling and grammar issues. Lastly: I would love to have this as an official guideline page. Like make it: Halo Fanon: Fanon Guidelines. Fix those problems and I will love it. Thanks, '''H*bad (talk) O_O Mah main character is referenced... -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 18:56, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Just noticed it? :P -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:06, 17 March 2008 (UTC) On another note, isn't the section on Factions slightly insulting? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:09, 17 March 2008 (UTC) What do you expect me to say? Its good??! No, im an honest guy.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 23:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) You could simply delete the section. - The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:02, 18 March 2008 (UTC) I actually kinda like the insulting nature of this article... it gets people to do better. Heh, I have to admit, I actually used this for Arnold Lewis. Oh, and o,malley, can I make SPARTAN-1000? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 02:21, 18 March 2008 (UTC) O'malley, if you will allow me to do so. To Sgt_Johnson: "NO!" Psh, yeah. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' As long as its an example.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 14:53, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Why did you delete it? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion 00:13, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Why is the Hydra in the "shit pile" yet you say your impressed with it? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:58, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Its not a "shit pile", its a list of factions. Hydra are a faction. Duh. (Sorry, but kinda obvious) Spartan 501 02:47, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Uhhh, who was that directed at, me or him? As you might notice, the list of factions is in the section called "Here's the shit pile." -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:20, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Barbossa? Hmm, personally I think Barbossa was great in both the first and the third movies, though I prefer him in the third. In the first he was, sure, great as a villain, but he wasn't funny at all. In the third he was really funny, and I think he was best that way. Davy Jones and Becket were better villains, though this is just my thoughts. Cheers, Wrong, very wrong. Jones was a disaster, all he did, was play the piano, whip people, and complain about his girlfriend, the only thing we like about him is the whole animation and fishieness, nothing more. Barbossa, was a much better villian, he makes jerky excuses, he has an accent, he was piraty, and he hates Jack, And shows good expressions.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 18:01, 29 March 2008 (UTC) You got a point about Barbossa...but at least Becket was a good villain, as he truly posed a threat to the pirates, so that the films could show the pirates as something more than just simple thiefs. Also, could you go to our discussiion table, we're discussing something new there. Cheers, I must say that I liked Jones. You might not, but I do. But, Barbarossa was a better bad guy, and just regular old guy, overall. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:14, 29 March 2008 (UTC) I might mention Beckott, as an example of the proud serious snobby villians.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 21:28, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Inheritance Seeing that you have inherit this from O'Malley, might I suggest that you repair the grammar and language. Just a suggestion... 15:27, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :I will, I'm gonna do it better than he ever could've dreamed... in his memory. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 15:52, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Actually Since this is such a ''notable fanon guide, why don't we make it "Halo Fanon:How to Write Fanon"? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 17:28, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, why not. I did some spell check a while ago and it seemed in perfect order. DO we need to remove those rude words seeing that we might move it... 18:02, 5 May 2008 (UTC) I'd like to point out that O'malley requested that I move it back to his namespace, as he did make it. However, we could make another fanon for noobs. And why was this moved to my namespace? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:11, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Ah. Don't as LOMI... don't ask. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 18:14, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Keep it O'malley! This is O'malley's Fanon for Noobs, he requested it stay in his name, and I intend to keep it that way. So please, stop. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:13, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Agreed. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:01, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Well his Fanon for Noobs may not be able to be moved to a mainspace, but we might be in the making of something like this, with a more professional look to it. Thanks, H*bad (talk) So rather than convincing me to make it proper, and move it and make it official, you just model your own after it?--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 00:09, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Is profanity needed? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:29, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Well if you can get rid of the profanities and the basic overdoing it ness, but still keep the voice going, then yes we can use yours. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' 03:12, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I personally think that we need to make this an official thing. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:58, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Why is it that naming the character after yourself is Gary Stue-ish? It makes it easier to keep track of their name if you name them after people you know. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:43, 6 June 2008 (UTC) It's only by 10%, no biggie. It's just if you have too much stuff, this could make it a bit worse. Besides, characters need to be between 10-25% to be interesting enough. Below that is waaay too average.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley''']] 15:53, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Yay